Two Sides
by AlannaPogd2
Summary: The digital world is under influence of evil. can the digidestin defeat this new evil befor it destroys them? read and find out. T.K.,Kari, Izumi,Takuya, and Kouji,OC.
1. The Start

Disclaimer: Ok, One this is my first fic. and I'm doing on my brother's laptop, which sucks. Just so you know I don't own any digimon or anything to do with that. So on to my story.   
  
Extra information: Kari has been in America. She left after seventh grade and has been there for three years. So Kari and T.K. are 16 going on 17. About September 4th (This is going on the American school schedule, sorry, I don't know the Japan's school schedule by heart.)   
  
"Wake up, Kar! Came an unfamiliar voice from the hall.  
  
I sat up, and was about to scream for Nichi (My guardian in America), and then I realized that it was my brother Tai. Being in America for most of my teenage life kind of changed me (all you people who have been in the American public schools know what I'm taking about. Over crowding, trying to fit in and being popular, etc.) Just got back to Japan yesterday so I had a serious case of jet leg because the in-flight movies were movies I really wanted to see.  
  
I had to basically crawl to my dresser draws to get into my close for the day at school. I brushed my hair to at least change it from a wild animal to a straight and smooth. I looked at my clock on my wrist it said 10:00A.M.  
  
Clambering down the stairs, and almost ramming into the wall. Ran over to the counter and grabbed what would have been my Pop -Tart. And was about to run and fly to school when I realized that I had no idea where I was going. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Tai looking at me if I was some nut. "What?" I asked. Tai nodded his head to the thing that I was holding. I looked down the thing that I was holding and was about to make my breakfast. Nonetheless it was my mother's checkbook.  
  
He then answered " One; your clock must be off because it is only 6:30 and school doesn't start until 7:30. Two: where getting a ride by Matt. You know T.K.'s brother! Ugh, Oh well you will know when you see him."  
  
I went and sat down on the couch across Tai. I was surprised to see books laying about the room as if a heard of raging rhinos decided to make a detour to our house. As he tried his hardest to find all of his homework, I set my watch to the time on the mantel. It took one minute to complete the process, but for Tie more like 30 minutes finally he was done. And then it seemed the next second the doorbell rang.   
  
"I'll get it!" I said.  
  
I opened the door and there was the cutest boy I ever saw. He had Ocean blue eyes and messy blond hair that gave him a boyish look. I was speechless, and then my brother broke the silence and asked who it was. I moved aside to show him who it was. For the life of me I couldn't come up with his name because I knew I had seen him before. Then another boy came up behind, He was my brothers' age and with the same blond hair as the other boy except his hair looked like he had been in a windstorm. Then I realized that the older one was Matt, and the boy's was T.K.  
  
I blushed because I couldn't believe that I didn't recognize him from the start, mean we were really good friends in the digital world and we got really close to be coming boy friend and girl friend.  
  
While I was thinking this Matt apparently turned to me and started to ask me questions.   
  
"Whaaa?" "I asked hoping he would repeat the question  
  
' Back from the U.S. "  
  
"Ya."  
  
" How was 'the land of the free? "  
  
" Fine."  
  
" Do they just teach you how to say one word answers over there?"  
  
" No."  
  
We all piled into the back of Matt's green convertible. Tai and Matt in front as T.K. and I sat in back. As the older siblings talked like there was no tomorrow the back seat was quiet. I was thinking what to say to start a conversation when T.K. said, "Uh guess you went to know what school you would be going to for the next two years."  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Well it's Odiba high school."   
  
"Mmmm." Ugh why can't I say anything more!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
I watched my life, my hope, and my best friend walk down out of sight into the plane. I realized that I should have told her something before she went down that corridor and out of sight. And I knew I might never tell her how I felt. Mean when, if ever she comes back she might not like me and go after an over tanned blond, American that couldn't recite the A, B, C's if his life depended on it. Or he would (if ever) meet a different girl and get married to that girl before she could come back. No he must not think of that. She will remember him she got back and it would be as it was before she left.   
  
"WAAAAAAAAAA!" came a sound like a baby from beside me. I looked back and saw Davis sitting on the ground crying like a baby. It surprised me that a sound like that could come out of a 12 boy. Also it pleased me that he was acting like the big baby he was. It took a lot of my strength to keep the tears that wanted to come hidden so no one see me crying especially Davis even though he was way too for in tears to notice if I did.  
  
3 years later   
  
"T.K. wake up! Your brother is coming to pick up you, then get Tie and Kari."  
  
Who? I thought to myself Why get Tie didn't he have a car or couldn't he just take the families car? Who was Kari? Wait! Kari! Kari is back!   
  
"Yes!"  
  
" T.K. what did you say?"   
  
" No, nothing just saying I'm up!"   
  
" Ok just be ready to go in 15 minutes."  
  
I quickly got into my uniform and ran down the stairs. The cereal that I usually thought that tasted like paper was like a little piece of heaven every time I took a bit. Finally the doorbell rang.   
  
"Goodbye! Mom see you after school." I called to my mom.  
  
Then I ran out the door. As we drove to Tai's house I thought of Kari. Did she look the same? Would she change, like what how she acted? My mind strained to the say she left. And I remembered what I planning to tell her and forgot before she got on that plane. And I realized that that feeling that I didn't quite feel the same as I felt for her that day. We drove up into the parking lot in front of their apartment.   
  
"Aren't you going to go and get them or do I have to get them?"   
  
"No, I'll go up. But can you come with me?"   
  
"Ok, if it makes you feel better."  
  
I knocked on the door. Then a few seconds later the door opened. There was Kari. Well I thought was Kari. Mean who has beautiful brown hair, (Ok maybe it was longer) and fabulous brown eyes that seemed to go on forever. I was speechless. Then I noticed a confused look in those beautiful eyes of hers. My heart fell. She didn't recognize me. Then from behind me Matt stepped in front of me and started to talk to her. She blushed after seeing my brother. Ugh! Matt!  
  
3 hours later   
  
We checked what our homeroom class was in and if we where in the same one. The list read:  
  
L.E W.  
  
Hope T.  
  
Kitty Kat (Kat as in Cat) C.  
  
Matt F.  
  
Reality T.  
  
Matthew D.  
  
Evan S.  
  
Tristan N.  
  
Kari Y.  
  
T.K T.  
  
Kouichi K.  
  
Izumi O.  
  
Takuya K.  
  
Davis M.  
  
Ken I.  
  
Yolei S.  
  
Cody C.  
  
Kouji M.  
  
"Wow! We are all in the same class. I didn't know that Cody skipped a couple grades.," said Kari   
  
"Yah. It's strange beside the other digidestins I never met the rest of them." I answered.   
  
" Well it's almost time to start class so come inside you kids." Came a voice behind them.   
  
"Oh Mr. Sato, I didn't think I would have you again!" I blurted (Mr. Sato was my teacher last year he called me the terrible teacher because I caused a lot of trouble, good trouble.   
  
" Oh no run for your life the horrible T.K. is back!" Mr. Sato said. Then burst into laughter. "  
  
Come inside then at lest you might meet some other students." Said the teacher.   
  
We followed the teacher into the classroom the only occupants in the room was two boys and a girl. The two boys were talking loudly to each other over the desk in between them (which sat the girl) Kari came in behind me. She looked around unsure and quickly stood close next to me.   
  
"Kari" came a dreaded but familiar voice. I turned around and there was Davis. This was the first and only time that I have and ever will see him early at school. Behind him was Yolei they both ran up to greet us. We talked for a while as more and more people came into the room. Soon the whole room was filled except a couple of seats.   
  
"Attention every one. Please sit down for roll call." Said Mr. Sato. The door opened and a boy with messy brown hair with goggles sat down next to a girl with long blond hair wearing a purple outfit. He looks a lot like Davis. I thought  
  
Boy, he looks a lot like Davis, I thought. I glanced over to look at T.K. But he too was looking at the boy, I wondered if T.K. is thinking the same thing. My mind wandered off that subject soon after because, Ken soon came into the room huffing and puffing, as he dumped himself into the chair next to a tall boy with brown hair and glasses (one of the evil bad guys). The roll call was over but still one of the seats in the room was not occupied. I finally brought myself back to reality that in these schools where not over crowded like the ones in America. Mr. Sato was putting the classes that they were going to have that day up on the board, when the door opened slowly. In the door was a tall girl with long black hair and blond streaks. She walked to her seat and stared up at the teacher like all of the other students were doing a few minutes ago. (They where looking at her now. Duh!)   
  
Slowly Mr. Sato said "Um. Young lady I think you are in the wrong class."  
  
She just shook her head glanced in the direction of the attendance chart. Mr. Sato picked it up and looked it over, looking for any name he had might have missed. He turned it over and found the last name and called out "Reality Totoro."  
  
3 hours later at lunch   
  
As I walked in the direction of what that I think is the lunchroom was, then I saw a shadow going down an opposite hallway. I was about to follow the shadow, and then I remembered the time I went to the dark ocean. I started down the other hallway when something nagged at the back of my mind. I slowly turned around.   
  
"Kari, help me!" faintly came T.K.'s voice down the hall the shadow went down. Kari was scared, maybe the 's (I don't remember what they are called) where mad that T.K. took me away from them and where going to take him to there underground layer and torture him. I broke into a run as I turned the corner there at the end of the hallway was a door. It was the only door in the hallway. It seemed out of placed not meant to be here. I approached the door slowly, inside again came T.K.'s voice but know fainter,   
  
"Kari help me, no, no, please no!" I was now very scared, I quickly opened the door and stepped in.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed the floor underneath me melted away. Someone grabbed my hand, as I was about to fall. I looked up and there was a creature. It was hideous with large red wings, slimy body, and long claws.   
  
"I got you!" it said with a voice like T.K.  
  
Then I knew. It has all been a trick to lure me there, so they could make me their queen. I was stunned then I thought what would my brother do if he were in this position. I started to struggle. Just below me was an outcropping of rock. I could just reach it barely. As soon as my feet reached the stone I started to pull. If I could pull the creature down into the pit I could possibly climb back up.   
  
"Kari what are you doing." The creature yelled as I pulled. Then I saw the others, exactly five four others. They grabbed onto their companion to pull him back up, and me. I kicked and screamed seeing if I could scare them away.   
  
"Kari it's me T.K." said the creature   
  
"No your not!" and I pulled harder. Just then a rock above me came lose it hit me hard on the head. This can't be happening, I thought as everything went black.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Tell me how you like it so far. Should I make it move along faster or what. And flames about the cliffhanger will be used to roast marshmallows and homework, it makes the story better and to keep you reading. Ah, tricky isn't it. (And it's so fun to hear you suffer! MAAAAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!) 


	2. the fun part

Thanks for the reviews coughreivew Well here's the second chapter!  
  
T.K. finally escaped from the torture chambers of math class. He hurried along the crowded hallways hoping that the gang would finally remember to save him a seat. T.K pushed through the door, There were scattered seating around the cafeteria.  
  
"Yo, T.K we saved you a seat." Yelled Yoldie. T.K slide on to the edge of the bench. He looked around; every on was there... except Kari.  
  
"Hey has anyone seen Kari?" Asked T.K   
  
"No, I thought she was with you." replied every on in unison. T.K quickly got up from the bench and hurried out the door.  
  
"Hey where are you going?" Ken asked.   
  
"To find Kari!" They looked at each other and all sat up and followed after T.K.  
  
T.K saw Kari's shadow turn down a hallway. He had never been in this part of the school before. He abruptly halted when he turned the corner for Kari was not there. Only an open door...no she was there there was her hand clutching to the edge. He saw it slip and go out of sight. If there was a camera watching that hallway they could sell it for best dramatic jump in history. He reached down and grabbed her hand. Kari looked up and the look on her face was as if she saw a monster. She started to struggle, and scream something in English. (He could not under stand English very well) He was loosing his grip on her as she struggled downward. Then he felt pulling on his legs. The gang had followed him and was trying to pull him up. He heard Davis trying to take control of the situation but it soon ended up with Ken giving the instructions. They were close to getting in to the clear but then she must of found a ledge, and started to pull away from his grip. He put out his hand that was holding on to the door to brace himself. A stone he was holding on fell, it seemed to go in slow motion as it fell...It hit Kari and she became unconscience. The extra weight of Kari and him loosing grip of the side they fell. There was nothing but blackness.  
  
Pogd2: Ok I know that this is short, really short for my standards of writing (at school). So just so every one knows this account is double jointed. Alanna is my counter part. I wrote this story and the Taiora fanfic that's coming up soon, I wrote it. Yah, Alanna came up with the part of Tai dying and going to the digital world but I came up with everything else. (I've said too much already!) And PLEASE REVIEW because it tells me that my work is being appreciated. Oh ya important news! In Spirited Away the things that the puffballs eat. Most people thinks it is confetti but I have found this candy that looks exactly like it. I'm sorry I can't tell you the label of it because it's in Japanese (I got this in a store in China Town!) So click the button that seas REVIEW on it. Ok bye! =P 


	3. A different view point

Thanks for the reviews! Um-big hint right now! So maybe might be wondering what's with the other charters like 4th season and the other kids I mentioned. Well hears there point of view for this time span.  
  
Kouji followed a boy into the room the boy ahead of him was fairly tall and had short black hair. One who didn't know the boys would have said that they are twins. They would be absolutely right for the boys where twins they were separated when they were just babies. Kouji went to his father. His mother took his brother Kouichi. They met in the digital world. Now reunited they spent a lot of time together. Some might think that they were gay because how much time they spent with each other.  
  
A girl with long blond hair that reached down to her waist saw the boys and basically charged into them. "Kouji, Kouichi, how are you two doing is Takuya with you." The girl asked  
  
"Fine, and no I haven't seen Takuya since the digital world." Answered Kouji.  
  
"Oh, ok..... I'm happy that at least you two are here." Answer the girl.   
  
"Izumi are you ok you seem so glum compared from how you where just a few seconds ago." asked Kouichi.  
  
"Oh I just wanted to talk to him before class. Oh well it's fine." Izumi blushed slightly then turned to talk to her friends  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!  
  
"Need to... get into... classroom." Said Takuya as he trudged up the flight of stairs. He creep into the classroom he found a seat next to Izumi. Luckily they just started role call. A boy that looked almost exactly like Kouji and Kouichi came into the room he sat next to a boy with brown hair and glasses. (Warning evil bad guy)  
  
Classes past quickly. The group moved slowly through the hall toward the cafeteria. The amount of people was small for they were late (because Takuya just got a detention slip from the math teacher for being too loud in class), and they knew that the only thing left in the cafeteria trays were burnt spaghetti. A group of 4 girls was walking toward them, Kouji recognized them from their homeroom class. They suddenly made a sharp turn and disappeared down a hallway. As they approached the hallway the girls disappeared down. Kouji turned to look down after the girls but saw that the hallway was empty. They couldn't of turned away because there were no doors except one at the end of the hallway but in the amount of time in got to get them there they couldn't of got to the door in time. He stopped curious, he walked slowly toward the end of the hall suddenly there was blackness. Kouichi, Takuya, and Izumi stopped to watch what Kouji was doing then he disappeared. They ran to see what happened but as they approached the spot where he disappeared. Blackness covered them.  
  
I love suspense don't u. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Evil chapter

Ok here's the 4th chapter I'm going to respond to some reviews so here it goes  
  
R.) It's got some good points certainly, and I happen to be a sap for Takaris anyway. One pair of things you might want to work on is the technical stuff (grammar and spelling). Little things like checking that all your names are correctly spelled, and that the tenses remain the same throughout the work. Also it might be a good idea to separate things into more paragraphs (a new one for each piece of dialogue).  
  
A.) Yah it's hard with the grammar because I suck in English (sooooo many stupid rules). And see I have read a fair amount of fanfics but I can never remember spelling. So if you want to tell me the spellings of some of these please contact my other self, Alanna. (She checks all my stuff). The stuff about being in the same tense is that the first chapter was made over a 5 month period and still check with Alanna 'bout that. Ok thanks 'bout the part 'bout the paragraphs see this is our 1st fanfic that we did and I don't know how to get them into proper paragraphs it's correct on Microsoft but not on the web.   
  
R.) Err...actually I'd make it go a little slower (it was fine until the last bit).  
  
Great so far anyways!  
  
A.) Yah the last bit my editor (Alanna) said the whole story was too slow people will get mad at me. So being as lazy as I am (took me 5 months to write the first chapter) just sped up the last part that I didn't write.   
  
Disclaimer: this is now the evil chapter devoted to all the evil characters. It's a conversation 'bout what they are going to do.  
  
Brainlessheadguy: Is everything ready?  
  
I'mgoingtogofly: the groups are all on their way to the digital world as we speak.  
  
IdiotJock: all digimon are ready in place for attack when they come   
  
Stupidbonehead: And all snacks are ready and waiting. I have the crackers, Doubled eggs, and those little tiny tea sandwiches.  
  
I'mgoingtogofly: Tea sandwiches why would we want to eat tea sandwiches!  
  
Stupidbonehead: There not for you they're for the children.  
  
Brainlessheadguy: Why are you preparing them a meal! Were supposed to torture them! Get rid of them.  
  
IdiotJock: But what if I like tea sandwiches.  
  
I'mgoingtogofly: Well we could have them for a celebration snack  
  
IdiotJock: No they are all mine.  
  
I'mgoingtogofly: No I'll be the ones who will eat them all.   
  
Stupidbonehead: No if I don't eat them all then no one will have them. There mine all mine. My own, my precious. What?  
  
IdiotJock takes a hold of Stupidbonehead and throws him around. Brawl starts out between Stupidbonehead, IdiotJock, and I'mgoingtogofly.  
  
  
  
Brainlessheadguy: though brainless they are cheap.  
  
Stupidbonehead: ah-ha Fishy crackers!!!  
  
Brainlessheadguy: Fishy crackers I want  
  
2 hours later: all food is gone, all bandaged up.   
  
Brainlessheadguy: now look what you three have done my wig is all messed up.   
  
(Goes into a rampage destroys everything in layer)  
  
Brainlessheadguy: Look at what you tree have done clean it up.   
  
(Brainlessheadguy leaves for a nap)  
  
Three get message I'mgoingtogofly chosen to give it to Brainlessheadguy  
  
I'mgoingtogofly: Sir the children are right outside......... AAAAAAAHHHHHHH  
  
(Finds Brainlessheadguy asleep with stuffed pink teddy bear)  
  
Brainlessheadguy: what get out!!!!!!  
  
(Brainlessheadguy comes out frustrated)  
  
Brainlessheadguy: what's the message!  
  
I'mgoingtogofly: uh I already told you when I found you mmmmmmm  
  
(Brainlessheadguy holds hand over I'mgoingtogofly's mouth)  
  
Brainlessheadguy: oh yes right Um... boys get ready  
  
Pogd2: ok kinda boring but more humorous than the other chapters. (Doesn't mean I can't do funny just the funny I like to do is too long and doesn't get point a crossed.)  
  
Sooooooo thanks for the reviews and give me more. (Reviews of course) WAHHAHAHAHAHAH! 


	5. Very Dark Endlessly Endless Pit

Hi guys thanks for the reviews you five are the greatest! MMMMM Alanna? Do you think they have gotten the message yet?  
  
Alanna: (sing-song taunting way) You still only have 5!!! You still have 5 real reviews and I have 11 if you count the one you sent me (stops sing- song taunting) Yeah, why did you submit a review to tell me what to change why didn't you just call and yell me ... I thought another wandering taiora fan had accidentally been directed to my story...how could you get my hopes up like that?!?!? pouts  
  
Pogd: I was being lazy so deal with it!!! Hmmm how many do I have?  
  
Alanna: MMMM... Let me see still only 6 reviews and at least one by us... hey weren't you listening while I was taunting you!!!  
  
Pogd: I usually just tune you out.  
  
Alanna: I cant belive you would do that to me... all that time I thought you were listening... and you weren't!!!bursts into tears and buries self in a humor fic.  
  
Pogd:--... Don't worry she usually gets over dramatic when she's had to much caffeine. Ok people let me stop repeating myself! Or maybe it just seems like I've said this 20 times due to how many times I've rewritten this chapter. (I admit it needs more work) Ok I hoped that I mustn't have had to make this rule but here it is!  
  
Rule 1: I must need at least 3 reviews per chapter! Or else I'll feel ignored!  
  
WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(this is really good typing practice!) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Ok to the story!! Oh yah all people who have read this before July 17, 04 plez re-read the other chapters before this one cause I changed some stuff!  
  
Very Dark Endlessly Endless Pit  
  
(POV: Author invites an MPFC reporter to interview our heroes)  
  
We left our heroes (A/N including Izumi, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi) falling endlessly down a very dark endlessly endless pit. Lets talk to some of our heroes to learn how they are feeling during their fall down a very dark endlessly endless pit.  
  
(floats over to T.K.)  
  
How are you feeling at this time while falling down an very dark endlessly endless pit?  
  
TK: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
That is a very out going answer.  
  
(floats over to Izumi)  
  
Do you have any advice or words you would like to tell our young audience?  
  
Izumi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Very helpful. Hope all you out there heard that. (smiles)  
  
(floats over to Koji)  
  
Do you have any special emotions that you wish to express at this time?  
  
Koji: ................................................  
  
Ok and that's interesting.  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
We have now been falling for two hours. We still haven't seemed to have reached the bottom of this very dark endlessly endless pit. Lets see how our heroes are doing now  
  
Izumi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MMMMMMMMMMM  
  
Kouji: ................................................  
  
It seems that nothing much has changed lets see what Davis is up to.  
  
(floats over to Davis)  
  
Davis: snort Kari... I new you really loved me more than T.K.! snort ZZZZ  
  
Well that's nice to know. And there we have it, the thoughts of our mighty heroes. Now back to you Phil.  
  
Bob: Thank you Jim. And now...  
  
'THE LARCH'  
  
(Picture of a tree)  
  
'THE LARCH'  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
A faint glow or opening is becoming visible. We are now exiting the very dark endlessly endless pit. It seems as if large puffy blobs are coming to save our heroes.  
  
(every one lands in perfect sitting position on the puffy blobs)  
  
It's seems as if all our heroes are safe and sound except......  
  
(Davis finally awake is plummeting towards one of the puffy blob, when it suddenly moves out of the way. Davis hits the ground headfirst)  
  
Excellent landing Davis! We seem to be in a white bo...  
  
(This guy who has been with us for most of this chapter will now leave us suddenly. By a hole suddenly appearing below his feet causing him to of course fall. I will also reveal that this caused a great deal of pleasure to our hero's except of course David who was sure he just heard the ice- cream truck.)  
  
LAUGHING  
  
(A T.V type thing appear with a dark figure on the screen. It slowly begins to take on colors.)  
  
I must describe this figure for you to under why our heroes had suck a skeptical look on their face. Imagine a red robot with one leg and arm that is flesh. And wearing black wrist/ankle/head bands with a cross bones on it. It wore a black and white jersey saying 99. Accompanied with blue hair sticking up in a column. And don't forget mustard yellows tennis hoes. Now take that image in your mind make that ten times worse. That's the image that our heroes saw.  
  
"EEEEWWWWWW!!!!" screamed Izumi, Yoldie, and Kari.  
  
"What is that?" asked T.K.  
  
"I don't know," replied Takuya, "I think it's road kill."  
  
(A/N just so ya know they did excange plesentries during the long fall.)  
  
"I'm not road kill I'm Playermon! But my aqaintances call me sportsjockmon. LORD sportjockmon that's what you will call me, weak humans!" exclaimed Playermon, formally known to most of our readers as Stupidsportsjock (see ch.4).  
  
Crickets chirping  
  
"Ok, umm... what ever." Replied Ken  
  
"You pathetic humans should speak to me with reverence!" shouted Playermon  
  
" This is stupid," said Kouji, "Lets get out of here." All of the digidestins turn to leave.  
  
"Wait you are supposes to obey me! ME!" cried Playermon.  
  
Davis finally regained his original I.Q., which still wasn't much and yelled, "We will never obey you!"  
  
"UUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!!!" every one cried as Davis flailed his arms at the screen.  
  
"Well if you will not obey me then you will die!" Playermon then pushed a big red button that said 'Don't push' and our heroes again fell into an endless pit.  
  
Well can you tell that I wrote this after staying awake for over 24 hours in an uncomfortable position in a car driving across 6 states, reading fan fictions? Well most likely you have and your right!  
  
Notes:  
  
MPFC: Monty Pythons Flying circus  
  
Let me stop repeating myself!  
  
SUBMIT A REVIEW!!! 


End file.
